For The Love Of Life
by yumi michiyo
Summary: Rin has been taken prisoner. To get her back, Sesshoumaru has to hand over two things: the Shikon jewel, and Kagome's corpse. Eventual Sesshoumaru/Kagome.


Rin pottered through the patch of weeds and flowers she called her 'garden', singing tunelessly. She had been told by her Sesshoumaru-sama to amuse herself while he went off on another of his journeys. The little girl was unhappy to see him go but she waved him off nonetheless. Rin never questioned the intents of her lord.

Anyway, he always came back for her eventually.

Jaken yawned and shifted the Staff of Two Heads in his lap; the little toad demon had been left behind to watch over his master's ward. It was hard to tell which he hated more: guard duty or guard duty over this irascible child.

"Don't wander off too far, Rin," he called in a bored voice.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "Silly Jaken-sama! Rin won't go too far, Rin's garden is right here!"

The toad demon flared up, leaping to his feet. "Why, you insolent child…!"

His charge turned her back on him in childish contempt and he slumped back, defeated.

_Why does Sesshoumaru-sama insist on keeping this ill-mannered human? _thought Jaken miserably. She served no useful purpose, he did not treat her like one did a pet.

She continued humming, gathering a large bundle of wildflowers as she walked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will be happy to see these pretty flowers Rin is picking for him!" said the little girl to herself.

Just then, she came across a pair of boots nestled among her flowers. Rin followed the leather-shod feet up to faded blue hakama and a blue kimono covered in intricate insignia worked in gold. The man in front of her wore a kindly expression.

"Hello, little girl," he said amicably, crouching down in the grass so she did not need to crane her neck all the way up. He was very tall, and even on his haunches, he still towered over her.

"Hello," managed Rin shyly, beginning to back away slowly.

"Who are you?" demanded Jaken, striding forward, holding his weapon out. "What do you want?"

Green eyes flitted from Rin to Jaken. He was not human; the characteristic pointed ears of a demon were visible under thick dark hair bound in a ponytail.

"I am just a humble demon passing through these lands," he answered, baring fangs in a grin. "I mean no harm."

"These lands belong to Sesshoumaru-sama," replied the toad demon hotly. "I do not recall you seeking my lord's permission to pass through. You are no ordinary demon – which Cardinal House do you belong to?"

"Very perceptive, little toad." The man stood up, sneering down at them. "I serve His Greatness Daichi, the Lord of the North."

A chill ran down Jaken's spine as he sensed the demonic aura spike. "Rin, get behind me," he hissed.

A frown crossed the man's face and he struck. His hand became a blur as it whipped through the air. Jaken let loose with a burst of flame without taking aim.

It was over in a heartbeat. The toad demon found himself sprawled on his back, his staff out of reach. His arm throbbed painfully – nothing a day's rest would not fix – but that was the least of his worries as his attacker stood over him, holding Rin by the collar of her kimono.

"Let me go!" she shouted, squirming and kicking in his grasp.

His eyes glittered. "Eventually." The demon turned his attention back to the defeated guardian.

"You, little toad. I have decided to spare your miserable life so you can tell Sesshoumaru what he has to do to get his whelp back."

Jaken listened. His jaw dropped open when the kidnapper was finished.

"You are mad!" Snarling, the little toad attacked again, only to be thrown back.

The demon, a furious Rin tucked under one arm, drove his boot into Jaken's chest. "Mad? No. I merely believe in using the fastest route to getting what I want."

* * *

The band of shard-hunters, exhausted after a prolonged sojourn, were taking a well-earned rest in Kaede's hut.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and the elderly miko were deep in conversation over steaming cups of tea. Inuyasha dozed lightly in the corner, Shippou and Kirara playing together in another part of the hut.

The miko from the future was relating a tale from their travels, much to the embarrassment of the monk.

"– and then Miroku-sama decided to hide in the bushes and grope Sango-chan but I figured out what he was up to and got her to change places with Inuyasha."

Kaede burst into hearty laughter. "Ye are a sharp one, Kagome."

"It wasn't very funny for me. Oh, the trauma…" pouted Miroku.

Sango slapped him playfully. "None of this would have happened if you weren't such an incorrigible lech, Houshi-sama."

Inuyasha's ear, which had been drooping over his head, suddenly stood erect. He snorted and opened his eyes warily.

"We got company," he growled.

The light-hearted mood evaporated instantly. "Demons?" asked the monk.

"No. Demon."

One by one, they ventured outside. The familiar regal form of Sesshoumaru stood a little way off from the doorway. At his feet was Jaken.

Inuyasha's face twisted into a scowl. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

The demon lord said nothing, taking a few steps forward. They all tensed.

When Sesshoumaru and Jaken drew closer, Kagome gasped. The retainer was badly injured, limping heavily as he walked.

"Jaken? What happened to you?"

Strangely, the toad demon, normally so verbose, was silent. His eyes darted anywhere but at the Inu-tachi.

Sango nudged Kagome. "Something's wrong," she whispered. The younger girl nodded. She did not need keen senses to see the tension which enveloped Sesshoumaru and his companion.

"Oi, bastard," said Inuyasha. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Dulled amber eyes flicked over the Inu-tachi. Up close, Sesshoumaru looked less dignified and composed than he usually did. All were surprised, including Inuyasha, to see the demon lord looking less than immaculate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Where's Rin?"

The demon lord's eyes darkened. "She has been taken."

"Keh, why didn't you say so earlier?" snarled Inuyasha. "Can't even look after your whelp – "

Sesshoumaru moved at lightning speed. In a flash, his claws pinned Inuyasha against a tree, bright green poison threatening to eat through the hanyou's flesh.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, no!"

He let go and strode back, head bent as though horrified by his loss of self-control. His brother rose to his feet, menace in his eyes as he rubbed his throat. Kagome clung to his arm.

"Inuyasha…" The schoolgirl sensed something was seriously wrong, that it was not as uncomplicated as it seemed.

"Let me guess. You need our help in getting her back, am I right?'

"It is not that simple."

Inuyasha frowned. "What? Just go find their castle or whatever, break in, get the girl, and get out. Kill any bastard in the way. Ya telling me that ain't simple enough?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him as though regarding a very small and ignorant child. "The Lord of the North has her."

"Who?"

Sango had paled. "Daichi. Master of the Northern Lands."

"You know of him, slayer?"

"Of his atrocities." She shuddered. "The only demon lord who kills humans and demons alike for enjoyment. It is said he killed an entire city in a day."

Inuyasha was unmoved. "So? Just means he's a tough and evil bastard."

"What does he want?" All eyes turned to Miroku, who wore an impassive look. "A demon like Daichi does not kidnap humans on a whim. There must be something he wants in return."

"Before the next moon, this Sesshoumaru must present to him two things, or he will kill Rin."

For some unknown reason, the Inu-tachi were afraid to know what they were.

"What two things?" asked Kagome in a whisper.

"The Shikon jewel… and this miko's corpse."

Silence reigned over the group for a brief instant as the words sank in. Then all hell broke loose.

Inuyasha drew his sword, venom in his eyes. "You bastard – "

Both Miroku and Sango stepped in front of a horrified Kagome, wearing determined expressions.

"Surely you will not stoop to such outrageous demands, Sesshoumaru-sama?" pleaded Sango. "You _are_ Lord of the Western Lands!"

"Of course not!" snapped Sesshoumaru, startling everyone. All the quiet dignity they knew the demon lord to possess vanished in an instant, revealing a vulnerable side of Sesshoumaru which had never been exposed. "But this Sesshoumaru has no choice," he added softly.

"The Houses of the West and North have been at peace for many years; a tenuous truce which took centuries of blood and war to achieve. If this Sesshoumaru was to declare war on Daichi, he would declare the peace to be broken. The resulting war will stain the rivers and seas crimson. This Sesshoumaru's followers would desert if they knew that the peace was broken over a girl."

As cold and callous the demon lord was, the Inu-tachi knew he was right.

Inuyasha leveled the tip of Tetsusaiga at his brother. "You're only coming near Kagome over my dead body."

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru drew Tokaijin from his waist. In response, Sango held up Hiraikotsu as the rings on Miroku's shakujou jangled.

"Stop!"

Everyone's attention turned to Kagome. The young miko stood there, legs slightly splayed apart, swaying on her feet.

"… This is the only way to save Rin-chan?"

Sesshoumaru could not bring himself to meet her penetrating gaze. "Yes."

She walked forward until she was standing directly in front of him. "Then I willingly give you my life."

"You stupid wench – !" began Inuyasha, running forward and seizing her arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"This is the best way! " Kagome argued, feeling tears beginning to prick at her eyes. "This way, the fewest number of people die!"

"Kagome-chan…" murmured Sango.

Inuyasha looked distraught. "So you're just going to let that bastard kill you?"

"Yes," she said serenely. When she looked back up at Sesshoumaru, she saw gratitude and relief in his gold eyes, though he said nothing.

Miroku stepped forward. "Kagome-sama, we appreciate your concern for Rin, but surely there is no need to lay down your life so easily?"

"I may have let Sesshoumaru kill me, but he won't take my life."

The monk's gaze fell on the hilt of the other sword strapped to Sesshoumaru's waist. Understanding hit him and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Brilliant, Kagome-sama," he said, shaking his head incredulously.


End file.
